Multionario a4
astrophysic astrophysico adjectivo *Anglese: astrophysical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: astrofísico/a **Unde: astrophysica astrophysica *Anglese: n astrophysics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrofísica astute *Anglese: adj astute (1. sagacious; 2. crafty) **Unde: astutia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astuto/a astutemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv astutamente astutia *Anglese: n astuteness; also: wiliness, cunning" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astucia asylo *Anglese: n asylum (1. shelter, refuge; 2. institution for protection or relief); derecto de asylo right of sanctuary; asylo de nocte night-shelter, flop-house" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asilo (1. refugio; 2. instituição para protecção social); derecto de asylo direito de asilo" asymmetre (-sím-) *Anglese: adj asymmetric, asymmetrical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assimétrico/a asymmetria (-ía) *Anglese: n asymmetry *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assimetria asymmetric *Anglese: adj asymmetric *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assimétrico/a -ata *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns -ful (= contents of or quantity contained in one ...) **Unde: buccata etc.; carrettata etc.; coclearata etc.; furcata etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= quantidade de...) compare: buccata etc.; carrettata etc.; coclearata etc.; furcata etc." -ata, -ato *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos para formar substantivos (= acção, produto, resultado, ou lugar de...) atavic *Anglese: adj atavistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atavico/a atavismo *Anglese: n atavism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atavismo atavista *Anglese: n atavist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atavista atavistic *Anglese: adj atavistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atavistico/a atavo (á-) *Anglese: n forefather, ancestor **Unde: atavismo; atavista-atavistic; atavic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avito, antepassado ataxia (-ía) *Anglese: n Pathol. ataxia, ataxy; ataxia locomotor locomotor ataxia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. ataxia -ate *Anglese: suffixo adjective with nouns -ate, -ated, -ed (= having a ... or ...s) **Unde: litterate etc.; vertebrate etc.; decorate etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos (= que têm...ou são...) compare: litterate etc.; vertebrate etc.; decorate etc." atele (-té-) *Anglese: n spider monkey; Ateles" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atele (spécie de macaco brasileiro) -atelia (-ía) *Anglese: n in compounds **Unde: philatelia etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... atettar *Anglese: n to give the breast to, suckle *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amamentar athee *Anglese: adj atheist, atheistic; godless **Unde: atheismo; atheista; atheo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ateu, ateia atheismo *Anglese: n atheism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ateísmo atheista *Anglese: n atheist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ateísta athematic *Anglese: adj athematic; specif.: Mus." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Athena *Anglese: npr Mythol. Athena **Unde: Atheneo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Atenas Athenas (-té-) *Anglese: npr Athens **Unde: atheniese *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Atenas Atheneo (-éo) *Anglese: npr Athenaeum (1. Hist.; 2. Hist.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Ateneu (1. Hist.; 2. Hist.) ( lugar público, delicado a Ateneia, onde só literados gregos iam ler as suas obras)" atheneo *Anglese: n athenaeum (= meeting place or organization for the study of letters) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ateneu (estabelecimento de ensino; academia)" atheniese *Anglese: adj/n Athenian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj Ateniense atheo *Anglese: n atheist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ateu athleta *Anglese: n athlete **Unde: athletismo; athletic; athletica" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atleta athletic *Anglese: adj athletic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atlético/a athletica *Anglese: n athletics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atlética athletismo *Anglese: n athleticism; athletics" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atletismo athlo- *Anglese: n in compounds athlo- (= contest) **Unde: pentathlo etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -ation *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar; note: -ation + -ose = -atiose -ation (= action or result of ...ing) **Unde: deviation etc.; installation etc.; ventilation etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar'; (= acção ou resultado de...) compare: deviation etc.; installation etc.; ventilation etc." -ative *Anglese: suffixo adjective [used with verbs in -ar -ative (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) **Unde: comparative etc.; cooperative etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (1. tendente a...; 2. que tem a função de...) compare: comparative etc.; cooperative etc." Atlanta *Anglese: npr Atlanta *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Atlanta Atlante *Anglese: npr Mythol. Atlas *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Atlas atlante *Anglese: n atlas (1. Arch.; 2. Anat.) **Unde: Atlantida; atlantic; Atlanta" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atlas (1. Arquit.; 2. Anat.)" atlantic *Anglese: adj Atlantic (as in “Atlantic coast”); Oceano Atlantic or le Atlantico Atlantic Ocean, the Atlantic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atlântico/a; Oceano Atlantic Oceano Atlântico; Atlantico Atlântico (Oceano Atlântico)" Atlantida (-lán-) *Anglese: npr Atlantis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Atlântida Atlas (át-) *Anglese: npr 1. Mythol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Atlas Mountains" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr 1. Mitol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Montes Atlas" atlas *Anglese: n atlas (= book of maps) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atlas (cartas geográficas) atmo- *Anglese: n in compounds atmo- (= steam, vapor) **Unde: atmosphera etc... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... atmosphera *Anglese: n atmosphere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atmosfera atmospheric *Anglese: adj atmospheric, atmospherical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atmosférico/a -ato *Anglese: suffixo substantive with titles, designations of rank, etc. -ate, -dom (= function, status, rank, jurisdiction, period of office, or territory of a ...) **Unde: ducato etc.; episcopato etc.; noviciato etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com títulos, etc (= função, estado, jurisdição ou território de...) compare: ducato etc.; episcopato etc.; noviciato etc." atollo *Anglese: n atoll *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atol (recife circular de natureza coralina) atomic *Anglese: adj atomic; peso atomic atomic weight" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atómico/a atomicitate *Anglese: n atomicity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atomicidade atomisar *Anglese: v to atomize (= to reduce to atoms) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atomisar atomismo *Anglese: n Philos. atomism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Filos. atomismo atomista *Anglese: n atomist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atomista atomistic *Anglese: adj atomistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atomístico/a atomo (á-) *Anglese: n atom **Unde: atomismo; atomista-atomistic; atomic-atomicitate, polyatomic etc., pentatomic etc.; atomisar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub átomo atone *Anglese: adj 1. Med. atonic; 2. unstressed **Unde: atonia; atonic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. Med. atónico/a; 2. sem acento" atonia (-ía) *Anglese: n atony (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atonía (1. debilidade Med.; 2. Fonet.)" atonic *Anglese: adj atonic (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atónico/a (1. Med.; 2. Fonet.)" -ator *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ator, - er (= one who, or that which ...s) **Unde: administrator etc.; accelerator etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= aquele ou aquilo que...) compare: administrator etc.; accelerator etc." -atori *Anglese: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -atory (= pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) **Unde: -atoria; -atorio; circulatori etc.; inflammatori etc.; preparatori etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= pertencente a, ou que serve para, a acção de...) compare: -atoria; -atorio; circulatori etc.; inflammatori etc.; proparatori etc." -atoria *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -er (= instrument for ...ing) **Unde: mangiatoria etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= instrumento para...) compare: mangiatoria etc. -atorio *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -atory, -atorium (= place where ...ing is done) **Unde: laboratorio etc.; sanatorio etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= lugar onde se faz...) compare: laboratorio etc.; sanatorio etc." atque *Anglese: conj and, and also, and even *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: conj e, e ainda, e também atr- *Anglese: adj in derivatives and compounds atro- (= black) **Unde: atrabile etc. ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -atra *Anglese: see -latra *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... atrabile (-íle) *Anglese: n atrabile, melancholy (1. Med. black bile; 2. gloom) **Unde: atrabiliari" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atrabilis atrabili- *Anglese: see atrabile *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... atrabiliari *Anglese: adj atrabiliary, melancholic (1. Med.; 2. gloomy, depressed in spirit)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atrabiliário/a atroce *Anglese: adj atrocious **Unde: atrocitate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atroz atrocitate *Anglese: n atrocity (1. horrible wickedness; 2. atrocious deed)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atrocidade atrophe (á-) *Anglese: adj atrophic **Unde: atrophia-atrophiar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atrófico/a atrophia (-ía) *Anglese: n atrophy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atrofia atrophiar *Anglese: v to atrophy (= to cause to atrophy) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atrofiar attaccabile *Anglese: adj 1. attackable, assailable; 2. attachable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atacável, assaltável attaccamento *Anglese: n attachment (1. action of fastening; 2. affection)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. atamento; 2. afeiçoamento" attaccar¹ *Anglese: v to attack, assail **Unde: attacco; attaccabile-inattaccabile; reattaccar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atacar attaccar² *Anglese: v to attach, fasten **Unde: attaccamento; attaccabile; reattaccar-reattaccamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atacar attacco *Anglese: n attack (1. assault; 2. Med.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ataque (1. assalto; 2. Med.)" attaché F *Anglese: n Dipl., Mil.; etc. attaché; attaché militar military attaché" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub attaché F adido (funcionário agregado a outro, como auxiliar, ou que está além do número fixado no respectivo quadro); attaché militar adido militar" attemperar *Anglese: v to attemper (1. to temper, moderate by mixture; 2. to accommodate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v to atemperar attendente *Anglese: n attendant (= one attending to someone’s needs) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atendente (aquele que atende, auxiliar) attender -tend-/-tent- *Anglese: v 1. to give attention to, attend to; 2. to await, wait for **Unde: attendente; attention-inattention; attentive; attente" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atender, esperar attent- *Anglese: see attender *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... attentar *Anglese: v to make a criminal attempt; attentar al vita de un persona to make an attempt on someone‘s life **Unde: attentatori; attentato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atentar attentato *Anglese: n criminal attempt *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atentado attentatori *Anglese: adj attacking, making a criminal attempt on *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atentador/a attente *Anglese: adj attentive, intent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atento/a attentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv atentamente attention *Anglese: n attention (1. careful notice, heed; 2. act of courtesy); prestar attention to pay attention" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atenção attentive *Anglese: adj attentive (1. intent; 2. courteous)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atento/a attentivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv atentamente attenuante *Anglese: 1. ppr of attenuar; 2. adj extenuating; circumstantias attenuante extenuating circumstances" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atenuante attenuantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv atenuantemente attenuar *Anglese: v 1. to attenuate (= to make thin or slender); 2. to extenuate (as in “to extenuate an offense”) **Unde: attenuante; attenuation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atenuar attenuation *Anglese: n attenuation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atenuação atter- -ter-/-trit- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: attrition, attrite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... atterrage (-aje) *Anglese: n Aeronaut. landing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Aeronaut. aterragem atterrar *Anglese: v Aeronaut. to land **Unde: atterrage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aterrar attestar *Anglese: v to attest (1. to testify to; 2. to certify) **Unde: attestation; attestator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atestar attestation *Anglese: n 1. attestation (= attesting, witnessing); 2. certificate, certification" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. atestação (testemunho); 2. certificado, certificação)" attestator *Anglese: n attester, attestant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atestador attinger *Anglese: v to attain (= to arrive at, reach) **Unde: attingimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atingir, alcançar attingimento *Anglese: n attainment (= action or process of attaining) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcançamento (acção ou processo de atingir/alcançar) attisar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atiçar attisator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atiçador attitude *Anglese: n attitude (1. position of the body; 2. way of thinking, acting, or feeling)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atitude (posição do corpo; propósito, forma de procedimento)" attract- *Anglese: see attraher *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... attraction *Anglese: n attraction; also: Phys.; attractiones attractions (= things that delight or attract people)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atracção; attractiones atracções (coisa que atraem)" attractive *Anglese: adj attractive (1. Phys.; 2. alluring)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atractivo/a attractivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv atractivamente attractivitate *Anglese: n 1. Phys. (force of) attraction; 2. attractiveness" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Fis. (força de atracção) attrahente *Anglese: 1. ppr of attraher; 2. adj attractive, attracting" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atraente attrahentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv atraentemente attraher -trah-/-tract- *Anglese: v to attract (1. to draw to oneself; 2. to allure) **Unde: attrahente; attraction; attractive-attractivitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atrair attrappar *Anglese: v to catch, seize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v to capturar attribuer -tribu-/-tribut- *Anglese: v 1. to assign, allot; 2. to attribute, ascribe; attribuer se un cosa to arrogate something to oneself **Unde: attribution; attributive; attributo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atribuir attribuibile *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atribuível attribut- *Anglese: see attribuer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... attribution *Anglese: n attribution *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atribuição attributive *Anglese: adj attributive (1. attributing; 2. Gram.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj atributivo/a Gram.) attributo *Anglese: n attribute (1. inherent quality; 2. conventional symbol; 3. Gram.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub atributo (1. inerente a qualidade; 2. símbolo convencional; 3. Gram.)" attristar *Anglese: v to sadden, make sad *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v entristecer attrit- *Anglese: see atter- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... attrite *Anglese: adj Theol. attrite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Teol. atrito/a attrition *Anglese: n attrition; specif.: Theol." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Teol. atrição attruppamento *Anglese: n 1. (act of) assembling, gathering; 2. crowd, gathering" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (acto de) mobilizar, concentrar tropas) attruppar *Anglese: v to troup, gather, assemble; attruppar se to flock together, assemble" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v atropar -atura *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ature (= action or result of ...ing) **Unde: caricatura etc.; creatura etc.; ligatura etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= acção ou resultado de...) compare: caricatura etc.; creatura etc.; ligatura etc." aubergine *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub berengela auction *Anglese: n auction **Unde: auctionar-auctionator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub leilão, hasta auctionar *Anglese: v to auction, auctioneer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v leiloar (apregoar ou vender em leilão) auctionator *Anglese: n auctioneer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apregoador (de leilão) audace *Anglese: adj audacious, daring **Unde: audacia-audaciose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a audacemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv audazmente audacia *Anglese: n audacity, daring *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub audácia, ousadia, atrevimento audaciose *Anglese: adj audacious, daring *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a audaciosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv audazmente audibile *Anglese: adj audible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj audível audibitate *Anglese: n audibility *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub audibilidade audientia *Anglese: n I. the perception of sounds; II. audience (1. interview with a person of high rank; 2. hearing)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. a percepção dos sons; II. audiência (1. entrevista com uma pessoa de alto grau)" audiometro (-ó-) *Anglese: n Acous. audiometer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Acúst. audiómetro audir *Anglese: v to hear (= to perceive by the ear) **Unde: audientia; audibile-audibilitate, inaudibile; audition; auditive; auditor; auditori; auditorio; inaudite; audito; audita; audiometro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ouvir audita *Anglese: n audition (= act of hearing) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub audição (acto de ouvir) audition *Anglese: n audition (= act of hearing) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub audição (acto de ouvir) auditive *Anglese: adj auditory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj auditivo/a audito *Anglese: n hearing, sense of hearing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ouvido (orgão de audição) auditor *Anglese: n auditor, hearer, listener *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ouvinte auditori *Anglese: adj auditory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj auditório/a auditorio *Anglese: n 1. auditorium, auditory; 2. audience (= assembly of listeners)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. auditório; 2. audiência (assembleia de ouvintes)" augmentabile *Anglese: adj augmentable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aumentável augmentar *Anglese: v to augment, increase; augmentar le precio de un cosa to raise, advance the price of something; augmentar de precio to rise, advance in price" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aumentar; augmentar de precio aumentar de preço" augmentation *Anglese: n increase, augmentation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aumentação, aumento augmentative *Anglese: adj Gram. augmentative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Gram. aumentativo augmentator *Anglese: n augmenter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aumentador augmento *Anglese: n 1. increase, augmentation; 2. Gram. augment **Unde: augmentar-augmentabile, augmentation, augmentative, augmentator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aumento; Gram. aumento" augurar *Anglese: v to augur (1. to act as augur; 2. to predict, foretell)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v augurar augure (áugure) *Anglese: n augur (1. Hist.; 2. soothsayer) **Unde: augurio; augurar-inaugurar-inauguration, inaugurator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (1. Hist.; 2. adivinho, prognosticador)" augurio *Anglese: n augury (1. art of the augur; 2. omen, sign); de bon augurio auspicious; de mal augurio ominous" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub augúrio Augusta *Anglese: nprf Augusta *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Augusta auguste *Anglese: adj august **Unde: augusto *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj augusto/a, sumptuoso/a, majestoso/a (de nobre nascimento) augustee *Anglese: adj Augustan *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj augusto/a (relacionado com o século 17 em França (o período de Corneille, Racine e Molière) ou o século 18 em Inglaterra (o período de Swift, Pope, e Johnson, influenciado por Dryden) augustinian *Anglese: adj Augustinian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Augustiniano/a augustinianismo *Anglese: n Augustinianism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Augustinianismo augustiniano *Anglese: n Augustinian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Augustiniano Augustino *Anglese: nprm Augustine; Sancte Augustino St. Augustine **Unde: augustinian-augustinianismo, augustiniano" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Agostinho augusto¹ *Anglese: n (the) august (one); Augusto Augustus (= honorific of Roman emperors)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agôsto Augusto² *Anglese: nprm Augustus, August; augusto (the month of) August **Unde: Augustee; Augustino; Augusta" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Augusto (titulo dos imperadores romanos) aulo- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds aulo- (= flute; pipe) Hence; hydraulic etc. ..." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... au pair F *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: au pair F aura *Anglese: n aura; specif.: Pathol." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aura aural *Anglese: adj aural *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aurar *Anglese: v to gild; aurar le pillula to gild or sugar the pill" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v dourar aurate *Anglese: 1. pp of aurar; 2. golden, gold-colored; juventute aurate jeunesse dorée, gilded youth" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj dourado/a, doirado/a aure *Anglese: n ear (= organ and faculty of hearing); esser tote aures to be all ears; prestar le aure a to lend an ear to; aure de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not **Unde: auricula; aurista; aural; auriforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub orelha; aure de mure Bot. orelha de rato (Hieracium Pilosella L.)" auree *Anglese: adj golden *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj dourado/a, doirado/a aureola (-ré-) *Anglese: n aureole, halo **Unde: aureolari; aureolate; aureolar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aureola, halo, diadema aureolar¹ *Anglese: adj halo-like *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aureolar aureolar² *Anglese: v to halo, invest with a halo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aureolar aureolate *Anglese: adj haloed, invested with a halo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aureolado/a au revoir F *Anglese: au revoir *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: au revoir F auricula *Anglese: n I. auricle (1. “auricle of the ear”; 2. “auricle of the heart”); II. Bot. auricula, bear’s ear; auricula de urso Bot. bear’s ear, auricula; auricula de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aurícula, orelhinha (o pavilhão do ouvido; cada uma das cavidades superiores do coração; apêndice arredondado na base de algumas folhas; tufo de penas na cabeça de algumas aves); auricula de mure Bot. orelha de rato (Hieracium Pilosella L.); auricula de urso Bot. orelha de urso (Primula aurícula)" aurifere *Anglese: adj auriferous, gold-bearing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aurífero/a aurificar *Anglese: v Dent. to fill with gold *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aurificar aurification *Anglese: n Dent. (making of a) gold filling *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Dent. aurificação aurifice (-rí-) *Anglese: n goldsmith *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ourives auriforme *Anglese: adj auriform, ear-shaped *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj auriforme auripelle *Anglese: n 1. tinsel, foil; 2. sham (= tawdry object)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... auripigmento *Anglese: n Chem. orniment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. auripigmento aurista *Anglese: n aurist, otologist (= ear specialist) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub otologista (especialista do ouvido) auro *Anglese: n gold; folio de auro gold foil or leaf; natar in le auro to be rolling in wealth; auro virgine virgin or native gold; pagar in auro to pay in gold; de auro golden, gold (= made of gold); etate de auro golden age **Unde: auree; aurifere; aurar-aurate, disaurar; aurifice-aurificar-aurification; auripigmento etc.; auriforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. ouro (Au) aurora *Anglese: n dawn; aurora boreal northern lights, aurora borealis" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aurora, alva, madrugada; aurora boreal aurora boreal" auscultar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v auscultar auscultation *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auscultação auscultator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ouvinte auspice (áu-) *Anglese: n Hist. auspex **Unde: auspicio *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... auspicio *Anglese: n Hist. auspice (= sign or token derived from the observation of birds); auspicios auspices, patronage; sub le auspicios de under the auspices of" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Hist. auspicio; augúrio; presságio tomado pelo número ou voo das aves; auspicios auspicios, augúrios" auster *Anglese: adj austere **Unde: austeritate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj austero/a, severo/a austeritate *Anglese: n austerity, austereness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub austeridade, severidade, disciplina austral *Anglese: adj southern, austral *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj austral (do sul, meridional) Australasia *Anglese: n Australasia **Unde: australasian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Australásia australasian *Anglese: adj Australasian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj australasiano Australia *Anglese: npr Australia **Unde: australian-australiano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Austrália australian *Anglese: adj Australian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj australiano/a australiano *Anglese: n Australian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub australiano Austria *Anglese: npr Austria **Unde: austriac-austriaco *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Áustria austriac (-í-) *Anglese: adj Austrian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj austríaco/a austriaco (-í-) *Anglese: n Austrian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub austríaco austro *Anglese: n south wind, Auster **Unde: austral-Australia; Australasia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub austro, vento do sul austro-hungare *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj austro-húngaro/a austro-hungaro *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub austro-húngaro aut *Anglese: conj or; aut ... aut either ... or (= o)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: conj ou; aut ... aut ou ... ou" autarchia (-ía) *Anglese: n autarchy, self-sufficiency *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autarquia, auto-suficiência authentic *Anglese: adj authentic **Unde: authenticitate; authenticar-authentication; inauthentic-inauthenticitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autentico/a authenticar *Anglese: v to authenticate (1. to render authentic; 2. to prove authentic)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v autenticar authentication *Anglese: n authentication *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autenticação authenticitate *Anglese: n authenticity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autenticidade autismo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. autismo autista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. autista autistic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. autista auto *Anglese: n auto, motorcar, car **Unde: autoista; autodromo etc.; autobus etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auto, carro auto- *Anglese: prefixo auto-, aut- (= self) **Unde: autobiographia etc.; automobile etc.; autonome etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... autoadhesive *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auto adesivo, autocolante autobiographia (-ía) *Anglese: n autobiography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autobiografia autobiographic *Anglese: adj autobiographic, autobiographical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autobiográfico/a autobus (-bús) *Anglese: n (motor)bus, autobus *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autocarro autocar *Anglese: n motor coach; also: sight-seeing bus, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autocarro autochthone *Anglese: adj autochthonous **Unde: autochthonia; autochthono" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo autochthonia (-ía) *Anglese: n autochthony *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autoctonia (estado de ser autóctone) autochthono (-óctono) *Anglese: n autochthon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo autoclave *Anglese: n pressure cooker, autoclave *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autoclave autocrate (-ó-) *Anglese: n autocrat *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autocrata autocratia (-ía) *Anglese: n autocracy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autocracia autocratic *Anglese: adj autocratic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autocrático/a autodafé P *Anglese: n auto-da-fé *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auto-da-fé autodidacte *Anglese: adj self-taught **Unde: autodidactic; autodidactico" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autodidáctico/a autodidactic *Anglese: adj autodidactic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autodidáctico/a autodidacto *Anglese: n autodidact (= one who is self-taught) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autodidacta (aquele que aprende sozinho) autodisciplina *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autodisciplina autodromo (-tó-) *Anglese: n autodrome (= race course for automobiles) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autódromo (pista de corrida de automóveis) autographar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v autografar autographia (-ía) *Anglese: n autography (= art of autographic reproduction) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autografia autographiar *Anglese: v to make autographic reproductions, to autograph *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... autographic *Anglese: adj autographic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autográfico/a autographo (-tó-) *Anglese: n autograph **Unde: autographia-autographiar; autographic; telautographo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autógrafo autogyro *Anglese: n autogiro *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... autoista *Anglese: n autoist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... automate (-tó-) *Anglese: adj automatous, automatic **Unde: automato-automatismo, automatic-automaticitate, automatisar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj automático/a automatic *Anglese: adj automatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj automático/a automaticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv automaticamente automaticitate *Anglese: n automaticity, automatism (= state of being automatic) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automatismo (estado de ser automático) automatisar *Anglese: v to automatize, render automatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v automatizar automatisation *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automatização automatismo *Anglese: n automatism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automatismo automato (-tó-) *Anglese: n automaton *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autómato (figura que imita os movimentos de seres animados; maquinismo accionado por meios mecânicos; fig., pessoa que age sem a consciência dos seus actos, como que dirigida por outrem.)" automobile¹ *Anglese: adj self-propelling, automobile; (vehiculo) automobile motor vehicle **Unde: automobilismo; automobilista" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj automóvel, que se move autonomamente automobile² *Anglese: n automobile, motor vehicle *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automóvel, veículo, carro automobilismo *Anglese: n automobilism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automobilismo automobilista *Anglese: n automobilist, motorist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub automobilista autonome (-tó-) *Anglese: adj autonomous (= self-governing) **Unde: autonomia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autónomo/a autonomia (-ía) *Anglese: n autonomy; self-government" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autonomia autopsia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. autopsy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. autopsia autor *Anglese: n author (1. originator; 2. writer); derectos de autor author’s rights **Unde: autorato; autoritate; autorisar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autor (1. originador; 2. escritor)" autorato *Anglese: n authorship *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... autorisabile *Anglese: adj authorizable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autorizável autorisar *Anglese: v to authorize **Unde: autorisabile; autorisation; autorisate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v autorizar autorisate *Anglese: 1. pp of autorisar; 2. adj authorized" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autorizado/a autorisation *Anglese: n authorization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autorização autoritari *Anglese: adj 1. authoritative, dictatorial; 2. authoritarian" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj autoritário/a autoritarismo *Anglese: n authoritarianism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autoritarismo autoritate *Anglese: n authority **Unde: autoritari-autoritarismo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub autoridade autostop A *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: autostop A autostrata *Anglese: n (auto) highway *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auto-estrada autumnal *Anglese: adj autumnal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj outonal autumno *Anglese: n autumn, fall **Unde: autumnal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub outono auxiliar¹ *Anglese: adj auxiliary; verbos auxiliar auxiliary verbs" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj auxiliar auxiliar² *Anglese: v to help, aid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v auxiliar auxiliator *Anglese: n helper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auxiliador auxilio *Anglese: n help, aid **Unde: auxiliar¹; auxiliar²-auxiliator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub auxilio ava *Anglese: n grandmother *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avó aval *Anglese: n Com. endorsement, backing (of a bill of exchange) **Unde: avalista; avalisar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Com. avalia, estima avalanche F *Anglese: n avalanche *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avalanche F avalisar *Anglese: v Com. to endorse, back (a bill of exchange) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avaliar avalista *Anglese: n Com. endorser, backer (of a bill of exchange) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Com. avaliador, estimador avantage (-aje) *Anglese: n advantage; haber le avantage super un persona to have an advantage over someone; prender avantage de un cosa to take advantage of something, to turn to account; dar avantage a un persona to give someone odds **Unde: avantagiose; avantagiar; disavantage-disavantagiose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub vantagem avantagiar (-ajar) *Anglese: v to give an advantage to *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avantajar avantagiose (-ajo-) *Anglese: adj advantageous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj vantajoso avantagiosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv vantajosamente avantal *Anglese: n apron *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avental avante *Anglese: adv before (= in front, ahead) **Unde: avantage; avantal; avantiar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv avante, antes (em fronte) avantia *Anglese: n advance (= payment beforehand) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... avantiamento *Anglese: n 1. advance (= forward motion); 2. advancement (= promotion in rank)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avançamento avantiar *Anglese: v to advance (1. to move forward; 2. as in “to advance a proposition”; 3. to promote in rank) **Unde: avantia; avantiamento; avantiate-avantiata" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avançar avantiata *Anglese: n Mil. outpost, advance guard *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mil. avançada (guarda ~: destacamento que precede uma coluna em marcha; linha ~: primeira linha de uma posição)" avantiate *Anglese: I. pp of avantiar; II. adj advanced (1. far on in progress; 2. far on in life, time or course); posto avantiate advanced post" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avançado/a avar *Anglese: adj avaricious, miserly **Unde: avaritia-avaritiose; avaro" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avaro/a, avarento/a avariar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avariar avaricia *Anglese: n avarice *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avareza avariciose *Anglese: adj avaricious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avaro/a, avarento/a avaritia *Anglese: n avarice *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avareza avaritiose *Anglese: adj avaricious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avaro/a, avarento/a avaritiosemente, avariciosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv avaramente avaro *Anglese: n miser *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avaro, avarento ave¹ *Anglese: n bird; ave de appello decoy (bird); aves domestic poultry **Unde: aviario-aviarista; avion; aviar; avicultura etc.; avestruthio etc.; espaventaaves etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ave; ave del paradiso ave do paraíso; aves domestic aves domesticas; aves migratores aves migratórias" ave² *Anglese: n ave (1. Ave Maria; 2. time of ringing the Ave bell; 3. Ave bead of the rosary)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avé (Avé Maria) Ave! L *Anglese: interj ave!, hail! *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: Ave! L avellana *Anglese: n hazelnut, filbert **Unde: avellaniero *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avelã avellaniero *Anglese: n hazel (tree) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avelaneira, avelãzeira aveller -vell-/-vuls- *Anglese: v to tear away, avulse **Unde: avulsion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Ave Maria L *Anglese: Ave Maria, Hail Mary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: Ave Maria L avena *Anglese: n oat, oats *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aveia aventura *Anglese: n adventure; per aventura by chance; al aventura at random **Unde: aventurero; aventurose; aventurar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aventura aventurar *Anglese: v to venture, risk *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aventurar aventurero *Anglese: n adventurer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aventureiro aventurose *Anglese: adj adventurous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aventuroso/a aventurosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aventurosamente avenue F *Anglese: n avenue *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avenue F (avenida) averar *Anglese: v to aver (= to avouch, verify) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... avergoniar *Anglese: v to shame, put to shame; to make (feel) ashamed" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v envergonhar avergoniate *Anglese: 1. pp of avergoniar; 2. adj ashamed" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj envergonhado/a avers- *Anglese: see averter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... averse *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj relutante aversion *Anglese: n aversion (1. act of averting turning away; 2. strong dislike); haber un aversion a un persona to have an aversion to someone" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aversão, antipatia averter -vert-/-vers- *Anglese: v to turn away, avert **Unde: aversion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v to averter, desviar avestruthio *Anglese: n ostrich; haber un stomacho de avestruthio to have the digestion of an ostrich" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. avestruz aviar *Anglese: v to aviate **Unde: aviation; aviator; aviatrice" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aviar aviario *Anglese: n aviary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aviário aviarista *Anglese: n aviarist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aviarista aviation *Anglese: n aviation; base de aviation air base; campo de aviation airfield" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aviação aviator *Anglese: n aviator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aviador aviatrice *Anglese: n aviatrix *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aviatriz avicinar *Anglese: v to border upon, neighbor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aproximar avicule *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avícolo/a avicultura *Anglese: n aviculture *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avicultura avide (á-) *Anglese: adj avid, greedy **Unde: aviditate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ávido/a avidemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv avidamente aviditate *Anglese: n avidity, greed, greediness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avidez avinar *Anglese: v -; avinar se to tipple, get drunk **Unde: avinate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v embriagar, embebedar; avinar se v embriagar-se, embebedar-se" avinate *Anglese: adj drunk, in one’s cups *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj bêbedo, embriagado avion *Anglese: n airplane *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avião avisar *Anglese: v to advise (1. to give information or notice to; 2. to counsel) **Unde: avisate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avisar avisate *Anglese: 1. pp of avisar; 2. adj prudent, circumspect; mal avisate Ill-advised, imprudent" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avisado aviso *Anglese: n I. opinion, judgment; II. advice (1. notice; 2. counsel); littera de aviso Com. notification of dispatch, letter of advice" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. opinião; II. aviso (1. noticia; 2. conselho)" avivamento *Anglese: n 1. (action of) reviving, vivifying; 2. (action of) heightening (colors)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avivamento avivar *Anglese: v 1. to revive, vivify; 2. to heighten (colors) **Unde: avivamento; reavivar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avivar, reavivar, vivificar avo *Anglese: n grandfather **Unde: avunculo; atavo: bisavo etc.: bisava etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avô avocatiero *Anglese: n avocado (tree) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abacateiro avocato *Anglese: n avocado, alligator pear **Unde: avocatiero *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abacate avoirdupois A *Anglese: n avoirdupois *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: avoirdupois A avuls- *Anglese: see aveller *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... avulsion *Anglese: n avulsion (= tearing away) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub avulsão avuncular *Anglese: adj avuncular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj avuncular (relativo aos tios) avunculo *Anglese: n uncle **Unde: avuncular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub tio axe *Anglese: n 1. axis; 2. axle, axletree **Unde: axilla; axial; axungia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. axe; 2. eixe" axial *Anglese: adj axial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj axial axilla *Anglese: n 1. armpit, axilla; 2. Bot. axil **Unde: axillari" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. axila; 2. Bot. axil" axillari *Anglese: adj axillary (1. pertaining to the axilla; 2. Bot.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj axilar axioma -ma/-mat- *Anglese: n axiom **Unde: axiomatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub axioma axiomat- *Anglese: see axioma *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... axiomatic *Anglese: adj axiomatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj axiomático/a axis *Anglese: … *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Anat. axis axungia *Anglese: n Pharm. axunge *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... azalea *Anglese: n Bot. azalea *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. azálea azoic *Anglese: adj azoic; also: Geol." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj azoico/a Azores (-zó-) *Anglese: nprpl Azores *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprpl Açores azur *Anglese: adj azure; also: blue **Unde: azuro-azurato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj azul, blau, (sangue azul) azurato *Anglese: n azure (= color of the clear sky) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub azulado azuro *Anglese: n azure (= the blue color of the clear sky); also: blue, bluing" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub azul (o azul do céu) azyme (á-) *Anglese: adj azymous, unleavened; (festa del) azymos Rel. Feast of Unleavened Bread" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ázimo, (pão sem fermento); azymos, (festa del) Jud. Festa dos pães ázimos"